1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to packaging materials for packaging articles, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a method of packaging, storing and transporting decorative grass by forming a quantity of decorative grass into a bale that weighs significantly more than previously produced bales of the same material.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Strips of sheet material, commonly known as decorative grass or Easter grass, have been used for many years to provide a decorative as well as cushioning effect in fruit baskets, Easter baskets, and picnic baskets. Decorative grass has been produced by numerous methods and from a variety of materials such as polymeric materials, paper, cellophane, or the like. Typically, such materials are cut and shredded to produce segments having predetermined dimensions.
In use, strips of decorative grass are formed into small tufts which are placed on a table or in a basket to provide a decorative and protective cushion. Because decorative grass is used by consumers in small quantities, decorative grass has previously been packaged in bags weighing 2 to 16 ounces, in cartons weighing 5 to 10 pounds, or in bales weighing 5 to 100 pounds. While packaging decorative grass in these manners has become well accepted in the decorative grass industry, inefficiencies are nevertheless encountered in the packaging, storage, and transportation of decorative grass, particularly with respect to bales. For example, the decorative grass forming the outer surface of the bale has a tendency to get soiled during transport and storage, thereby requiring the soiled portion of the bail to be disposed of or otherwise recycled prior to use. In addition, the relatively small size of these bales of decorative grass make them relatively unstable when stacked on one another, and thus unsafe. Further, these stacks must be made by persons manually stacking the bales onto pallets or onto a floor which results in significant handling costs.
To this end, a need exists for an improved method of packaging decorative grass which results in less product waste, facilitates handling while reducing handling costs, and increasing safety. It is to such a method that the present invention is directed.